The Psychic
by DannyFan66
Summary: A friend of mine and her odd bridal shower activity gave me the stirrings of an idea. I just went right into Niles and CC mode...Let me know what you think! One shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of 'The Nanny'.

A/N - Was watching the final few episodes…again and thought I'd like to do my own psychic storyline. Here it is. My apologies for the most 'farfetched' part, you'll see when you get there…

**The Psychic**

"Fran, I don't want to be a part of this silliness." CC argued with Fran…again.

Fran pouted for a second and with her hands planted firmly on her hips she called. "Max! CC is giving me a hard time again!"

CC's eyes got big and her jaw dropped just as Max entered the kitchen. Niles stood behind the sink smirking. "CC," Max started. "I thought we talked about this. It's Fran's bridal shower and you are going to participate."

"Max…" CC tried to be calm. "I have no problem taking part in the bridal shower. Even Fran has to admit that I have really turned over a new leaf."

"Oh, yeah," Fran started as she nudged Niles. "That's true Max; it's amazing what those meds have done for CC's attitude." Fran winked at CC.

CC made a face. "See? I just don't want to 'talk' to the psychic."

"Sorry, CC." Max grinned slyly. "Maybe the psychic will give you a little insight into your future." CC rolled her eyes. "Come on, CC. Lighten up, it's just for fun." Max turned to leave. "So you'll have no problem with it, right?"

CC scowled at the back of Max's head. "Of course not, it sounds like a hoot. Bring on the psychic!"

"You know, Fran…" Niles said as CC followed Max out of the kitchen. "That running to Max whenever Miss Babcock disagrees with you is only going to go so far."

Fran smacked his arm softly. "I know, Niles. But the poor woman needs a little fun and I think having a psychic tell her fortune is a start." Fran grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Oh, by the way…you're not getting out of a visit with Libby either."

"Fran…" Niles tried to refuse.

Fran turned and poised herself to call Max again. "Do I even need to call him again?"

"Of course not, Miss Fine. Do I have to be subjected to it in front of the entire girls club that will be your bridal shower or can I at least have a private reading in here?"

Niles asked with exaggerated politeness.

"Niles, you're my friend and I love you. I promise you won't have to be the only man surrounded by all those desperate single women if you don't want to be." Fran left the kitchen leaving Niles to chew on that new information.

* * *

The night of Fran's bridal shower arrived. Niles had prepared enough food for a large army banquet. They might just have enough food for the twenty five women Fran asked to the shower. When it was time for the 'psychic readings', Libby sat in a chair opposite the victim, uh…client.

Libby knew many of the women in attendance. She answered questions, and gave a few fairly bland and generic predictions. When it was Maggie's turn for a reading, it was a little different. "I see a dark and handsome man. He's in his underwear and surrounded by women." Libby tossed a side glance at Fran who just nodded for Libby to keep going. "They pile on him and then…"

"Then what?" Maggie practically shrieks.

Libby frowns. "He kind of turns into the Hulk. He doesn't get big and green, but he tosses them off and runs away to find his…'bird'?" Libby makes a confused face.

Maggie sighs heavily. "That's my Michael. He tosses off all those beautiful women to look for his little Magpie." Maggie stands and starts to head upstairs. "I'm gonna go call Michael and tell him how much I love him. Thanks Libby!"

CC leans down to Gracie. "He calls her Magpie?"

"Sure, Miss Babcock, everyone has a nick name for the person they love." Gracie offered.

"OooKaaay." CC frowned like they were all crazy.

Libby extended her hand to the chair. "Well, who's next?"

Sylvia took the chair. "Ok, Libby. I better not get any upsetting news. The cake is almost gone and I know I'm going to need it when you get to Fran."

"Sure, Syl, I got ya. I don't see anything dark. Wait. Yeah, there it is. It's a thick coating of dark dripping over someone…something….'SL'." Libby looked up at Sylvia who was smiling. "I'm sorry, Syl. That's what I see."

"That's ok, Libby. Nniiiiiiiiles!" Sylvia shrieks. Niles enters carrying a platter which has what appears to be a Sara Lee pound cake covered in a thick layer of chocolate sauce. He hands it to Sylvia and returns to the safety of his kitchen.

"Thanks, Niles." Sylvia stood up from her chair and turns to the ladies. "You see, it all depends on how you look at it." She takes a huge fork full of cake.

It went on like that for most of the evening. Val got a great prediction for herself and Fred the Pharmacist. They would eventually marry and have children. Libby said it looked like three, but couldn't be certain.

"Okay, Gracie, ya wanna go next?" Fran asked.

Gracie stood and took the chair. "Ok, Libby. I'm easily depressed, so try to keep it light, 'K?"

Libby winked at her. "Well, this is a little strange because it would seem obvious, but you'll see two people you care a great deal for finally get together." Libby frowned. "I see you at the center of it all, Grace. You have to have to make them see it. You'll find a way to bring them together. You're the keeper of the truth...wow, even I don't know what that means."

Grace frowned a little and then smiled. "Thanks, Libby. I think I understand. I'll keep an eye out for the signs." Gracie stands and puts her hand on Libby's shoulder and Libby looks a little shocked.

Fran leans down and whispers to Libby. "What's the matta? Why do you look like that, is there something else?"

Libby shakes her head. "No, I didn't tell her the part about looking for the signs."

Fran and Libby both turned to look at Gracie who was in a far corner talking to Val about their 'readings'.

Libby continued giving readings and everyone was anxious to hear Fran's reading. "Frannie, do you want to go next?"

"No…I'm gonna go last, well, except for Niles. I promised him that if he agreed to a reading I'd let his be private in the kitchen." Fran announced.

CC scowled. "That's not fair. If we have to have our 'readings' out here in front of everyone, he should too."

"Don't worry, CC. You forget, Niles taught me everything he knows about snooping." Fran winked. "So, who's next?"

Libby looked up at CC. "Except for you and the butler, everyone's gone except for blondie here."

CC rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright." CC took the chair. "At least try to keep it believable. Okay?"

"I'll do my best." Libby held CC's hand and looked at her. "I'm not going to be able to tell you anything you don't already know."

"Like I said, Fran, it's silly." CC was about to stand.

Libby held onto her hand. "I said you already know, but you're not willing to admit it." Libby smiled slyly. "You're like an egg. And keeping your shell intact is tough, but you feel it's necessary for your survival."

"Tell her about her true love, Libby." Fran suggested.

CC scowled and Libby continued. "I can see the possessor of her heart, if that's what you mean. I see a blonde, a…champion of sorts; with the initials…" Everyone leaned in very closely, especially Grace. "…BB. This is the person you want most to love you and to share your love with." Libby didn't even flinch. "You must seek them out and tell them the truth about who you really are." Libby released CC's hand and shook her head a bit as if she needed to wake herself up. "Wow that was pretty intense."

"Uhh…huh…" Fran looked at both CC and Libby with concern. "CC…are ya ok?"

CC snapped out of her thoughts. "I only know one BB and that's my mother. I don't want anything from her." CC stands and heads toward the bar.

"Drowning yourself like that won't change what I saw." Libby tossed after her.

Things in the room were pretty thick with tension so Fran decided to loosen it up a little. "Ok, bride to be having a reading!" Fran took the chair. "Ok, Libby. Keep it happy, and easy to understand. I don't have the kind of time CC does to go looking for clues and stuff."

"Deal, Frannie." Libby took her hand and shook a little. "This is weird, but you're freezing. I don't know where you are but you're really cold. Now I feel you warming and I see a dark ball that is splitting in two. It's like a tether ball from gym class in school, ya know? It tether's you to Max."

"But ya said the ball splits in two?" Fran was worried.

Libby, shook her head. "The halves are tethered together as well. It's a happy thing, Frannie. I know it sounds strange, but all I feel is happiness." Libby smiled.

"Ok, then," Fran said pulling her hand away. "We're stopping right there." Fran stood. "That means its Niles' turn. For those of you who would like to hear Niles' 'reading' I'll show you to the office." CC, Gracie, Sylvia and Val were the only ladies to follow Fran. Technically they were the only guests at the party who really knew Niles except for Yetta, and she still thinks his name is Neil. "Ok, it's all set; I'll take Libby into the kitchen, just stay quiet."

Fran took Libby into the kitchen and she sat at the table across from Niles and took his hand. "You need to tell her, Niles." Libby started. "The one in your heart, don't fight it. She's…chaste, pure and bright, but hides it and herself carefully. I see her, and she's a beautiful brunette, but she's enveloped in liquid, which she uses to hide her true self."

"Miss Libby, are you trying to tell me I'm in love with a mermaid?" Niles questioned. "I've already had that dream…"

"Niles!" Fran scolded him.

Libby smirked at him. "Don't worry, Fran. He knows exactly who and what I mean. Don't you Niles?" Libby looked as if she was looking right through him. "She has your heart, Niles. You can't win this one." Libby released his hand and stood up. "Well, Frannie, I think my work here is done."

Fran looked a little confused. "Uh…right. Thanks, Libby." Fran walked Libby back to the den and the ladies had returned from the office.

Gracie wore a huge grin. "Libby, that was really fun. Thanks for coming."

CC sighed. "I can't believe that I can't use any of that against, Niles; especially the part about him dreaming about mermaids, that's priceless!"

Fran returned from walking Libby out. "Well, ladies I think that pretty much winds things up. This soon to be married lady is getting a little sleepy." Fran gathered the women at the door and said her good-byes. "CC? Are you heading home or are you going to stay over?"

"I think I'll head home, Fran. It's not that late, and I really need to check on Chester." CC hugged her with real affection. "It was a nice party, even if you're psychic was bust." CC turned and opened the front door. "Night, Grace. Tell Butler Boy I said I'll annoy him tomorrow."

CC closed the door and Fran turned to Grace. "Hey, did ya notice what she said?"

Gracie nodded. "Yeah, Fran I did."

"Took her long enough, but she finally got your name right." Fran kissed Grace's head and started up the stairs. "Ya comin' Gracie?"

"I think I'll go get a drink before I head up, Fran. Good night!" Grace went into the kitchen hoping that Niles would still be there. "Hey Niles!" Grace chimed when she entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Miss Grace. Has the party finally broken up?" Niles asked.

Grace grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Yeah, everyone's gone home and Fran's gone up to bed. So, are you going to tell me what Libby said?"

"Now, Miss Grace. You know I don't believe in all that psychic stuff." Niles offered.

Gracie grinned at him. "Then it shouldn't bother you to tell me what she said, right?"

Niles raised his eyebrow suspiciously at his young charge. "Well, Miss Grace. Miss Libby said that there is one in my heart and that I shouldn't fight it because I can't win. She said a beautiful brunette has my heart and she is chaste, pure and bright but hides herself. Then there was something about her being in liquid, which I'm not sure I even understand."

"Wow," Gracie offered. "Any idea who it is?" Grace smirked at him.

Niles moved to stand next to the youngest Sheffield child. "Well, let me think. She's a beautiful brunette who has my heart that is chaste and bright but hides herself." Niles looked down at Gracie. "She sounds a lot like you, My Little One." Niles tweaked the young girl's nose and kissed her head. "Now, off to bed with you."

"Oh, Niles. You need to get to the root of it." Gracie winked at him and headed up the back stairs to bed.

When Grace got up to her room she headed right to her desk. "I have to know. Before I try anything I need to be sure I'm seeing the signs clearly." She opened her laptop and opened the search engine. Then she typed in 'meanings of names' and waited to see what Google would give her.

"Ok, I'll just start at the top…with meaning-of-names dot com." She clicked on the link. "Let's just use the search box, N-i-l-e-s." Gracie typed and hit enter. "Two hits…Niles means son of Neil or champion, form of Neil. Libby said something about champion to CC." Gracie's fingers went back to work.

"New search…by meaning…chaste and bright…" Grace looked for a good site to check… "Behind the name dot com, ok." After typing 'chaste' in the search box, Grace found the name she sought. "Chastity. Now let's try bright." Gracie checked again and waited for her list to pop up. "Clara is the only feminine that works. Let me try this…" Grace typed a few more things and discovered that Claire is the French form of Clara. "Chastity Claire."

Grace shut down her laptop and got ready for bed. "Well Mom, I never would have believed it if I hadn't read it in your diary all those years ago, but CC really does mean Chastity Claire." Grace fell asleep that night with much on her mind, but happy thoughts all.

Grace was in very good spirits when she joined everyone at the breakfast table. "Good morning, everyone!" She sang out much like Fran does. "It is going to be a beautiful Saturday in New York, don't you think?"

Brighton looked at Maggie then at Fran. "Uhm…Grace, did anything happen to you last night at Fran's shower?"

"Nope. Libby did my psychic reading and said that two people I care very much about will finally get together and that I'm at the center of it. She said I have to look for signs to help them.

Maggie shook her head. "What does that mean? Fran and Daddy are already getting together."

"I don't think she meant Daddy and Fran." Gracie offered.

Fran looked at Grace. "Then who did she mean, Honey?"

Grace smiled. "I guess that's part of what I have to figure out. Two people I really care about. Then I have to look at signs and a lot of other stuff. It could be a challenge." Grace went about eating her breakfast.

Max laughed lightly. "Well, Grace, do you have any ideas?"

"Daddy, of course I do. I have to look for the signs to help them see it. If it's two people I care about that's not a long list. So I have to find two people on that list and help them to see how they feel about each other." Grace announced without looking up from her breakfast.

Max grinned at his youngest child. "And just exactly how do you propose to do that, Grace?"

"Daddy, if I told you, you would tell Fran and so on and then well. Let's just say that my plan relies on a little bit of surprise and manipulation." Gracie finished that with an odd cackle of evil that brought her the attention of everyone at the table.

* * *

Later that evening CC's doorbell rang yet again. "I'm coming!" She called from her bedroom as she made her way up the hall to the door. "What!" She shouted at the poor messenger who stood before her. "Sorry."

"I have a message for a CC Babcock." The young man held up the envelope and the clip board for CC to sign. She handed the young man some money and closed the door.

"Now, what in the hell is this?" CC looked at the type written envelope, with just 'CC Babcock' written on the front. She tore into it and opened the letter which was also type written, and read it aloud:

"CC,

I understand why you hide who you really are. You should be proud, not ashamed. I know the possessor of your heart. He's your champion; if you look beyond the words you'll see it as well. Remember, everyone has a nick name for the person they love.

The center of it all…"

CC read the letter over and over trying to remember everything that had been said at the party the night before. "How could anyone really know why I hide, only one person knew really and there's no way she's talkin'…" Then CC remembered something. "Everyone has a nick name for the person they love. Gracie said that to me…" CC grabbed her coat as was out the door before another thought could cross her mind.

* * *

"Nniiiiiiiiles!" Max called from the office.

Niles rolled his eyes and made his way into the office. He was dressed in jeans and a royal blue polo. "Yes, Sir," He said when he entered the office.

"Niles, I think CC is planning on coming in to work on some contracts today. When she arrives if you could let her know that Fran and I are spending the day at the club I'd appreciate it. Maggie is off with friends and Brighton has gone on a picnic with Karen. As far as I know Gracie is up in her room looking over a few camps for this summer. So as soon as CC arrives, you may have the day to yourself." Max moved around Niles and stepped out of the office.

"Sir, what if Miss Babcock wishes to speak with you?" Niles asked.

Max turned briefly. "Tell you I don't want to speak to her." Max went to the foyer and called up the stairs to Fran.

"That will definitely be my pleasure." Niles smirked at the thought. When he got back to the kitchen he found an envelope on the fridge that simply said, 'Niles'. "Well, what do we have here?" Niles took the envelope down and ripped into it and read the letter aloud:

"Niles,

I understand why you fight. The only way for you to really win, is to let yourself lose this fight. I know the one who is in your heart. What she hides from you will be hard for you to hear. She's drowns herself to help hide and to forget. If you look beyond the words you'll see it as well, this time will be different.

Your Little One"

Niles read the letter over again trying to remember what Libby said at the party the night before. "How could anyone know who's in my heart I've only ever told... Then Niles rechecked the signature…Miss Grace." Niles was on his way to the front stairs when CC blew in the front door. "Max and Fran will be out all day."

"I'm not lookin' for Max. Where's Grace?" CC asked softly.

Niles looked at her with confusion. "Up in her room, I was just headed there. Why?"

"Let's go, maybe she can explain." CC nodded up the stairs.

Niles and CC arrived at Grace's bedroom door and Niles knocked. There was no answer. "Miss Grace, its Niles and Miss Babcock, we'd like to speak to you." He waited a few seconds, and then opened the door. "Miss Grace?" What he saw surprised him. There were two envelopes on Grace's bed. One addressed to 'CC' the other to 'Niles'. "Looks like she was expecting us." Niles handed CC her envelope, and opened his own.

Niles stood at the door to read his letter while CC sat on Grace's bed.

CC's Letter:

"CC,

Well, I guess you figured out the first note, that's a good sign. I want to remind you of a few facts.

Libby said you already knew what she would tell you.

You're hiding for you own survival.

The possessor of your heart is a blonde, champion of sorts.

His initials are BB.

You must seek him out and show him your true self.

I know you don't want to hear this, but you remember I said everyone has a nick name for the person they love. Think about it. BB, not just your mother, is it? I'll bet he's standing at the doorway now. He's too much of a gentleman to enter a bedroom with you in there, probably sitting on my bed. That's your blonde champion, your…**B**utler **B**oy.

-G"

CC gasped softly and looked up at Niles standing by the door…

Niles' Letter:

"Niles,

I knew you'd figure it out, that made the timing difficult. I want to remind you of a few facts.

You need to tell her.

Don't fight the one in your heart.

She hides herself because she's chaste, pure and bright.

She's a beautiful 'BRUNETTE'.

She hides herself in 'liquid'.

She has your heart, you can't win.

I know you don't want to hear this, but think about all this little facts, Niles. Who do they describe? I know you keep her safely tucked in your heart hoping no one sees. I see. She's probably sitting there on my bed. And that means you're standing at the door, afraid to get too close, afraid to overstep. You two have much to share, your ghosts from the past, and I know just the place.

-G"

A soft gasp slipped passed his lips as he looked up and saw CC looking at him.

Niles lifts a slightly smaller envelope up. "This was in with my letter." He hands it to CC and steps back to his place at the door. "It's address to both of us."

"Do you want me to open it?" CC asked carefully. Niles nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her face. "Come here and sit down, then." Niles hesitated, but remembered the letter. She had invited him to sit, so he did.

CC opened the enveloped and found a small note card with a hand drawn map. Niles immediately smiled. "I know where she wants us to go." Niles stood and offered CC his hand. She took it and stood to follow him. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Niles asked CC, just in case.

CC nodded. "Yes, Niles." Her voice was different, almost childlike. It made Niles feel like he should protect her. He nodded and led the way back into the hall to the attic access door. Then as soon as he opened the door to the attic he turned to the right and pressed the wall softly and a secret panel opened revealing a narrow staircase. "What's this?" CC asked.

"It's a secret staircase to one of many secret places." Niles answered. "I didn't know anyone else even knew about them. Come on, it's not far and it's perfectly safe." Niles still holding CC's hand started up the stairs and noticed a pull on his hand. "Do you trust me?" Niles asked.

"Yes, Niles." CC whispered in that same childlike voice.

Niles smiled softly. "Then come on, I promise, it's safe." Niles led CC up the narrow stairs to a short passage ending with another door. "We're here." Niles opened the door revealing a small solarium. Not more than ten feet by ten feet.

"What is this place, Niles." CC asked him softly.

Niles stepped aside and allowed CC to go in or out depending upon how you looked at it. "As I understand it's a hot house of sorts. The servants would use this place to grow herbs, spices, fruits and veggies for the family. This way the master of the house wouldn't have to see an ugly garden." Niles looked at the space. "It's been cleaned since my last visit. Miss Grace I'd wager."

"Me too." CC grinned and handed him the envelope that was addressed to them both. "You open this one." CC explored the solarium carefully as Niles opened the newest note from Grace.

"Shall I read it?" Niles asked her. CC nodded without turning around. "I think I may need help." CC turned with a look of confusion on her face. "She doesn't have much faith in us apparently." Niles handed CC 'her copy' of the lines Grace had written for them.

They each read over their scripts in silence, then looked up at each other uncomfortably. "Uhm…You're supposed to start." CC whispered.

Niles looked down at the 'script' before him. "I can't do this, CC. I can't let Grace decide what I should say and how I should say it. I love that little girl, but this is something I have to do myself. Niles tosses the paper over his shoulder. "CC Babcock, I have loved you ever since the first moment you crossed into my path."

CC looked down at the script and back at Niles. "I love you, Niles…I did even before I crossed into your path. Sara never stopped talking about you. I thought my heart would stop the moment I stepped through the door and saw you standing there."

Niles frowned a little. "Why didn't you say anything…?" Niles shrugged at his words. "Why didn't I?"

"I'm not who you think I am, Niles. I don't know what Sara may have said about CC Babcock, but only Sara ever knew the whole, real CC." CC's eyes started to fill with tears.

Niles reached her in one step and pulled her into his arms. "Please, don't cry, CC. I want to know you, the whole, real you. Please, you have to trust me. We both have our ghosts."

They sat on the small settee that has lived in the solarium for ages and looked out at the night sky as it fell upon them. "It's a long story, Niles. I've hidden it from everyone for so long, I'm not sure I remember the real me at all."

"I know the real you…I can feel you…in here." Niles put his hand to his heart. "I love you and nothing you say will ever change that."

CC started her tale. "It started when Sara and I were still in college. She hadn't met Max yet and we met these two guys at a sorority mixer. Tyler was my first real boy friend. BB and Daddy were very protective of DD and me growing up. I rarely dated so when I was off at college, I didn't really have a clue, Sara helped. I'd dated Tyler for almost 18 months before we…well I wanted to wait, until I was married. I know it sounds silly in this day and age, but then…"

Niles lifted her face and looked into her eyes. "It's not silly, it's a beautiful thing. It should be a careful decision who one gives them self too."

"I know you'd understand that part." CC smiled at him. "So, there was a huge Christmas dance. Campus wide, I'd never seen anything so big in my whole life. That was the night I finally decided that I loved Tyler and I knew even though we weren't married, that we would be, we'd talked about it a lot. After he graduated we'd get married and he'd work at a small finance office while I finished up. He was only a year ahead of me. I'd never been so wrong in all my life."

CC started to cry softly. "Don't cry, CC. You were young and trusting, that's a good thing." Niles wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"It was the night before Christmas break, he'd really gone all out. After the dance we went to a fancy hotel. He'd had champagne sent to the room and chocolate covered strawberries, it was everything like the movies and the other girls talked about." CC wiped her eyes with her palms. "I was ready and I love him so much…I don't want you to think that he…it wasn't that. I didn't try to stop him, but once we'd had the champagne and the strawberries, it wasn't what I expected, or dreamed about or hoped for or ever heard about making love. It was terrible. He wasn't worried about me at all. It was my first time and he knew it and he just…"

CC was crying full now and Niles couldn't bare it. "CC, please, you don't have to say anymore, it was a long time ago, don't put yourself through…"

She cut him off. "No, Niles, please. I can't move on if I don't admit it and get past it. Please, I don't trust anyone else enough to tell them."

"I'm not going anywhere." Niles pulled her back into his chest and tightened his arms around her. "I love you, CC, you're stuck with me." He whispered into her hair unsure if she'd heard.

"He wore protection, but he wasn't careful or gentle. It was the worst experience of my life. Then he pretended that it was a beautiful thing and that I misunderstood what it was supposed to be like. I believed him." CC sniffed a little and Niles felt his heart breaking. "We went home for the holiday break and when we got back to school after break, he acted like we'd never met. Technically I can't even say he broke up with me because he just never spoke to me again. He graduated that May and I've never seen or heard from him since."

"My sweet, baby. He was a terrible person. You can't blame yourself for being taken in by him." Niles comforted her.

CC sighed. "I was a fool. Sara was misled as well. We never suspected a thing. But he had been with several other girls the whole time we were dating. He just wanted the 'first timer'."

Niles sat silently for several minutes, waiting for CC to speak, unsure if she was finished. "Honey…are you alright?"

CC pulled herself up so she could turn to face him. "That's when I started using CC. It means…my name is…Chastity Claire. My father named me, he said it means…"

Niles smiled and finished for her. "Chaste, pure and bright." CC looked at him in shock. "I'll explain later, but it's true, Honey. You may not have said no, but that boy took something from you all the same, he took your love and your expectations."

CC's lip quivered a little. "I've never been with anyone since." She managed to whisper so softly that even she could barely hear it. "I know I made it seem like…but…"

"Why?" Niles asked before he had a chance to think. "You don't have to answer, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, Niles." CC touched his lips with her fingers. "I was only twenty, I had 18 months left of school. I focused on my classes after that, and as soon as I graduated Sara got me the interview with Max. The minute I walked in the door and saw you standing there, I knew I'd never be with anyone again…except…you."

"Oh, Honey…I'm so sorry. I've treated you terribly all these years thinking you were keeping us apart because of my status. I wish I'd had the…" Niles sniffed himself now.

CC looked at him. "Niles, what is it?" CC saw what seemed to be the same kind of pain she'd felt all these years. "Please, tell me."

"I suppose it is my turn now. I've only ever told this story once, and I was desperately drunk, Sara was a good friend to me too, CC. When I was at Oxford, I fell in love. Renee was beautiful, and smart, and an heiress. I didn't know that last part until the day after I proposed." Niles looked away from her eyes.

"I asked her to marry me and she accepted. I thought we were happy, in love. I told her that I had to have her father's permission before she could wear the ring. She took me home for dinner the next day. Her parents were…well it doesn't matter really, but suffice it to say all they needed was my last name." Niles cleared his throat. "Now you know why I don't use it."

"Anyway, after dinner I asked her father for permission to marry his daughter. His wife literally laughed in my face. He thanked me for asking and said no. I was so shocked I couldn't breathe. Renee walked me to the door and said, 'Sorry, Niles. I wished I'd known, I'd have saved you the trouble.' I thought she loved me and she just thought that the top graduate from Oxford's law program would have been a good match."

CC forced him to look at her. "Is that why you never said anything to me…because of who I was?"

Niles nodded slowly. "I loved you so much my heart ached. But I knew if I'd said anything and you turned me away because of who I was…it would've killed me." Niles let his forehead come to rest on hers. "It was easier to love you and want you desperately all the while tossing insults than to bear the thought of you rejecting me."

"So, what do we do now?" CC sighed and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"I think we should take care of business, first." Niles grinned.

CC narrowed her eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"There is one more place on Gracie's map we're supposed to visit." Niles stood and extended his hand for CC to take. "Ready for the last leg of this long road, my love?

CC smiled. "Yes, Niles." Niles led her back through the door and into the narrow passage. There was another turn and then a door.

"This is it. I'm not sure why Grace brought us here, but we may as well get it over with." Niles took a deep breath and lightly pushed the 'door' open.

"Wow! That must have been one heck of a talk you guys had." Gracie's voice cut softly through the dim light of the candle lit room. "I've been here forever." Grace clicked on the lamp allowing the three to better talk.

"Grace, you had better have a very good explanation for all of this." Niles took his authoritative tone with her.

"I love you, Niles. You were the only person who was really there for me after Mom died. You're like a second father to me and I hated seeing you so, unhappy."

Niles could feel the tears welling in his eyes. "Miss Grace…" He just couldn't continue.

"I know, Niles." Grace wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. "And as for you, Miss Babcock, I may be young, but for whatever reason I'm the only person Mom trusted with the truth, which is strange since I was barely walking when she died.

"Gracie, I'm not sure I understand. I thought that you were just going from what Libby said at the party." CC was more confused than ever.

"Mom left me a box. Daddy wasn't sure when or if I'd ever be really ready to have it. But on my eighth birthday Fran insisted he give it to me." Grace turned back to the place she'd been sitting and grabbed something. "This was in it." Grace handed CC a small leather book.

"It's Sara's diary. I'd recognize it anywhere." CC's eyes got very big. "You…knew? All this time?"

Grace nodded. "I'm sorry, I had no idea what was in there, but there was a note with it that said, 'Grace, you have an old soul and I know that someday, you'll understand and know what to do with this.' You're stories are in there." Niles head snapped around to look at Grace again. "Yes, Niles, yours too."

Grace moved toward the regular door to the room they were in and CC called to her. "Grace, what do we do now?"

Grace smiled at them. "Geez, you're both adults…figure it out! But first, read the last page…it's for you." Grace left the room and closed the door.

CC and Niles sat down were Grace had been waiting for them and CC turned to the last page of Sara's diary. "Do you want me to read it?" She asked Niles.

"If Sara wrote it, it'll sound better if you read it." Niles smiled.

"Here goes." CC swallowed hard and read aloud.

'Too my two dearest friends, Chastity and Niles,

If you're reading this then I was right and Gracie did understand. I'm sorry I couldn't take care of the two of you as I'd hoped, but it was out of my control. What's important is that you've found each other and know the truth now. No two people were more meant for each other than the two of you. I knew it all along; I just didn't know what to do. Grace did, and I'm glad.

Niles, you must know where I've had Grace take the two of you. Consider it and the rest of the 'residence' yours. I made Max promise me that he'd give it to you and your wife, you heard me, Chas, as a wedding gift from me.

Now, live your lives together and never look back again. I miss you both and I'll be there when you take your vows, I wouldn't miss it.

I love you both,

Sara"

CC's eyes were glistening with the tears that waited to fall and Niles was just as moved by this message from his friend. "CC, I'm so sorry, I've wasted so much time. I never should have doubted you." Niles breath caught in his throat.

"No, Niles. Sara noticed how I looked at you right away and I made her promise not to tell you. It was me that should've trusted you…" An odd breeze seemed to blow softly past them.

Niles' eyebrows shot up. "Alright, Sara, we get it, never look back again." Niles stood and pulled CC to her feet. "CC…Chastity…I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." Niles knelt down. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, get up here you silly servant." CC pulled Niles back to his feet. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you." CC cupped his face in her hands and kissed him fully. There was no hesitation, no doubt, no more regrets, just love, pure and simple.

They broke the kiss and their foreheads touched. "Well, now what do we do?" CC asked softly.

"We're both adults. Let's figure it out." Niles smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Niles and CC wasted no more time. They were literally on a plane to Las Vegas that very evening and got married on their way in from the airport. They knew everyone would be mad, but they couldn't have cared less. Sara was there, they could both feel her presence and it made them even happier.

"You know, it's going to kill Fran that we got married before her and Max." CC laughed.

"I think she'll be angrier that we did it without her. But we can always do it again later. Have the big ceremony and the huge reception. I don't want to take that away from you, Love." Niles kissed her as they rode the elevator up to the honeymoon suite of the Venetian Hotel and Casino.

After an incredible three day weekend in Vegas, Niles and CC Brightmore thought it was time to return to New York and face the music. When the cab dropped them off in front of the mansion and they had their bags they stood together in front of the door and waited. "What do we do? Do we knock, ring the bell or just walk on in?" CC asked her husband.

"Well, what would we do if none of this had happened?" Niles countered.

"I'd ring the bell and call you something terrible when you answered the door." She nudged his shoulder. "Or…I'd just go in."

"Right. If it were me I'd be going in the back door or opening the front door here for whoever it was behind me." Niles kept looking at her. "Do you think they'll be really mad?"

"Would ya just open the door and come in for Pete's sake!" Fran's voice rang out from inside the house.

"Well I guess it's decided then." Niles opened the door and allowed CC to enter before him.

When he finally stood beside her in the foyer everyone yelled, "Surprise!" It took them both by great surprise. Grace was the only person they'd told their plan and she must have shared it with everyone…or Fran.

"Gracie told me everything…" Fran started to explain. Niles and CC looked at Grace who stood in front of the crowd. She slightly shook her head allowing Niles and CC to know their secrets were still safe. "So I told Max and we put together a little congratulations on your elopement party." Then the crowed opened up as if the red sea commanded by Moses and revealed at the back stood Niles' parents, Joseph and Marie Brightmore and Stuart, DD and Noel Babcock.

"Maman? Dad?" Niles stood in shock.

CC could barely speak as well. "Daddy? DD, Noel…but…"

"But what, Kitten?" Stuart started. "You didn't think we'd be pleased that you finally got around to marrying the man you've loved for years?"

CC could feel the tears building up. "I just…" Stuart hugged his little girl. "I know, Kitten. I know."

"She's a looker, Son." Joseph Brightmore waggled his eyebrows at Niles.

Marie who could never be mistaken for your 'typical' French maid, smacked Joseph's arm. "Joseph, behave yourself, that isn't just some Duchess, that's your daughter in law." Marie winked at Niles and he hugged her tightly.

"Maman, this is CC. CC these are my parents, Joseph and Marie." Niles beamed with pride at both his wife and his parents.

"Mai je vous appelle mère?" _(May I call you mother?) _Marie nods as her eyes fill with tears. CC spoke with a beautiful and near perfect French accent. "Je veux que vous sachiez que j'aimerai pour toujours votre fils et je fasse mon meilleur pour être une bonne épouse à lui." _(I want you to know that I will forever love your son and I'll do my best to be a good wife to him.) _

Marie smiled at CC. "Thank you, my dear. It's so nice to hear the language of my home spoken with such warmth and beauty." Marie pulled CC down to her small frame and squeezed her tightly.

Stuart extended his hand to Niles. "Well, Son. I'm glad you finally made an honest woman of her. She's loved you for years you know."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." Niles nodded and smiled at his father-in-law. "Noel, DD, thank you both for coming. I know it means a lot to CC that you're here.

"Don't be silly, Niles. We love CC and we're thrilled she finally shook the monkey that is our mother off her back." Noel leaned in. "DD and I have a wager, who's idea was it to go to Vegas and not wait…yours or baby sister's?"

Niles thought for a moment. "Mine."

"Really?" Noel must have bet on CC because he wanted to double check. "CC, darling…could you come here a moment?"

"Yes, Noel what is it?" CC kissed Niles and took his arm.

"Who had the idea to go to Vegas, you or Niles?" Noel asked his baby sister.

"Niles." CC leaned in and kissed Niles. "Come on, Honey. We've got other guests who have money in question.

Niles raised his eyebrows. "How did you know that was about a wager?"

"With Noel it's always about a wager, Niles. Plus, DD already asked me." CC pointed to Noel and DD in the corner. "Now they are wagering on whether or not we'll have a baby, who will bring it up, when and the sex."

Niles wrapped his arms around her. "Well maybe we should start keeping a little book then. Because technically, you just brought it up, the baby question I mean."

"Well?" CC asked.

"Well what?" Niles was confused.

"Let's just make it impossible for one of them to win. OK?" Niles was confused but nodded in agreement. "I'm bringing it up. Do you want to have children?" Niles smiled and nodded. "Good, me too, when?"

Niles raised his eyebrows. "Well, I don't think we can really plan that part. But I'm willing to start putting forth the effort if you are."

"Agreed. We'll get started as soon as we've been polite enough to our guests." CC kissed him and winked at him and turned to find Fran and Max. Niles followed behind her until she stopped dead in her tracks and he nearly banged into her.

"Honey…you can't stop like that in front of me." Niles turned her around. "Honey…what's wrong?"

"Where are we going to…live…I mean until the residence is ready?" CC looked very concerned. Niles room and CC's usual guest room were smack in the middle of the children's rooms.

"Honey, we can stay at the penthouse. It shouldn't take more than six months for the renovations on the residence." Niles had looked into it ages ago. He'd planned on asking Max if he could 'buy' the residence if he ever got married.

"Oh, right. Yeah…that's good." CC seemed suddenly out of sorts. "Fran…I don't know what to say. Thank you for being so understanding about all of this. We didn't mean to steal your thunder."

"Hey, my wedding isn't until next week. This way I can go on my honeymoon knowing that you and Niles are good. No worries." Fran wrapped CC in a big hug. "You're family now more than ever, CC. I hope you're ready."

Max had taken Niles aside. "Is this the one, old man?" Max took the box out of his pocket and opened it revealing three rings a man's wedding band and a gorgeous wedding set. It was a 2.5 carat emerald cut center diamond with a baguette on both sides and a wedding band that matched the man's.

"That's the one, Sir. Thank you for picking it up for me. Did you get the engraving I asked for?" Niles looked quite sincere.

Max smiled and nodded. "I got it. I'll never be able to look that salesman at Cartier in the face again."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I hadn't really thought about that." Niles took the box and handed Max a check.

"Niles…let it be my gift, please." Max tried to refuse the check.

Niles shook his head. "Max, first of all it's far too generous, and secondly I'd like to pay for our wedding rings myself, you understand."

Max laughed. "Yes, I suppose I see your point. Very well." Congratulations, Niles." Max extended his hand to his oldest and dearest friend.

Niles took his hand. "Thank you…Max."

* * *

Life went on for our couples. Niles served as Max's best man when he married Fran. CC got pregnant before Max and Fran were back from their honeymoon and Fran couldn't believe CC was first again. But she was still thrilled for them. Niles was right about the residence, using a design he'd done himself, the renovations took just six months. CC sold the penthouse and never looked back.

When CC delivered a beautiful baby girl, Niles was there and practically cried at the sight of her. When everyone crowded into the room afterward, Niles held up his little Princess and introduced her to all those people who'd love her for years to come.

"Everyone," Niles started. "CC and I would like to introduce you to our daughter, Sara Grace."

Fin


End file.
